yowamushipedalfandomcom-20200213-history
Character Song Vol. 7
__TOC__ The seventh volume of the ''Yowamushi Pedal'' character song CDs features Shinkai Hayato (voiced by Hino Satoshi) and Izumida Touichirou (voiced by Abe Atsushi). Tracks :'''1. GO BEYOND THE LINE :2. Like a Long Lance :3. Blowing :4. GO BEYOND THE LINE (Karaoke Version) :5. Like a Long Lance (Karaoke Version) :6. Blowing (Karaoke Version) GO BEYOND THE LINE English= I feel the light And I feel the sky Something is about to begin Wake up, jump out let me go now I won’t wait any longer I’ve taken off all the limiters Restraining my feelings Yes, I’ll conquer without fail This straight course Here’s my declaration of victory GO BEYOND THE LINE, OK GO BEYOND THE TIME I want to know a tomorrow where I’ve passed my limits GO BEYOND THE LINE There’s nothing that I can’t do No matter what the circumstance, in front of me There is simply a road for me to ride across lightning, thunder or just shooting star At the speed of light Catch up, catch up to it Resist to the end or die I already have a string of victories I won’t lose to anyone I will never give it away to anyone else Yes, the title that I have been given As fastest ever known No one can get past me GO BEYOND THE LINE, OK GO BEYOND THE TIME In a world where my utmost limits have been reached is where it starts GO BEYOND THE LINE I won’t falter, I won’t waver No matter what the circumstance, in front of me There is simply the dream that I want Oh why, I wonder why Why is it that I ride? Even though I ask my heart this question again oh yeah, I don’t know GO BEYOND THE LINE, OK GO BEYOND THE TIME I want to know a tomorrow where I’ve passed my limits GO BEYOND THE LINE There’s nothing that I can’t do No matter what the circumstance, in front of me GO BEYOND THE LINE GO BEYOND THE TIME translation credit |-| Rōmaji= I feel the light And I feel the sky nanika ga hajimaru wake up tobi dase let me go now mou matenai kimochi no limiter zenbu hazushita yes kono chokusen kanarazu shitomeru shouri sengen GO BEYOND THE LINE, OK GO BEYOND THE TIME genkai wo koeta ashita wo shiritai GO BEYOND THE LINE dekinai koto wa nai itsu datte me no mae ni koeru michi ga aru dake da lightning, thunder or just shooting star hikari no hayasa ni catch up oitsuke tettei kousen mou rensen renshou dare ni mo makenai zettai yuzuranai yes ataerareta saisoku no shougou dare mo nukenai GO BEYOND THE LINE, OK GO BEYOND THE TIME kyokugen no sekai soko kara start GO BEYOND THE LINE burenai yuruganai itsu datte me no mae wa hoshii yume ga aru dake da oh why nande nan darou doushite hashirun darou kokoro ni mata toi kaketemo oh yeah, I don’t know GO BEYOND THE LINE, OK GO BEYOND THE TIME genkai wo koeta ashita wo shiritai GO BEYOND THE LINE dekinai koto wa nai itsu datte me no mae ni GO BEYOND THE LINE GO BEYOND THE TIME transliteration credit |-| Japanese= I feel the light And I feel the sky 何かが始まる wake up 飛び出せ let me go now もう待てない 気持ちのlimiter 全部外した yes この直線 必ず仕留める 勝利宣言 GO BEYOND THE LINE,OK GO BEYOND THE TIME 限界を超えた 明日を知りたい GO BEYOND THE LINE 出来ない事はない いつだって 目の前に 越える道があるだけだ lightning,thunder or just shooting star 光の速さに catch up 追いつけ 徹底抗戦 もう連戦連勝 誰にも負けない 絶対譲らない yes与えられた 最速の称号 誰も抜けない GO BEYOND THE LINE,OK GO BEYOND THE TIME 極限の世界 そこから start GO BEYOND THE LINE ブレない揺るがない いつだって 目の前は 欲しい夢があるだけだ oh why なんでなんだろう どうして走るんだろう 心にまた問いかけても oh yeah,I don’t know GO BEYOND THE LINE,OK GO BEYOND THE TIME 限界を超えた明日を知りたい GO BEYOND THE LINE 出来ない事はない いつだって 目の前に GO BEYOND THE LINE GO BEYOND THE TIME Audio GO BEYOND THE LINE - Shinkai Hayato ---- Like a Long Lance |-| English= (Keep up, training) (Brush up, spirit) (Keep up, training) (I’ll be like a Long Long Lance) Alone in a room stained with the smell of sweat and oil The body that I’ve disciplined is like a shiny, sharp long lance From my limits, squeeze out another drop; Break down the barrier made up of weakness Aim to be the perfect image, until the “dream” transforms into “prey” “Show that you can control yourself” (Abs Abs Abs Abs Abs Abs) (To the mind) (Abs Abs Abs Abs Abs Abs) (To Wah Yah Yah) (Abs Abs Abs Abs Abs Abs) (To the mind) (Abs Abs Abs Abs Abs Abs) (Completed!) So that I may now grab the title of fastest and strongest Pedal until my legs are torn to pieces, “sprinter of steel” (I’ll be like a Long Long Lance) (I’ll be like a Long Long Lance) In a crack of only a few millimeters, I will pierce with this lance I won’t let anyone take from me that goal line (Keep up, training) (Brush up, spirit) (Keep up, training) (I’ll be like a Long Long Lance) Calmly take control of the situation and aim for the moment of instant attack My heart bangs in my chest; Now is the time, aim that long lance Fulfill cautiously but boldly the fate of the dream Let ring the scream of muscles, let loose an unwavering will (Abs Abs Abs Abs Abs Abs) (To the mind) (Abs Abs Abs Abs Abs Abs) (To Wah Yah Yah) (Abs Abs Abs Abs Abs Abs) (To the mind) (Abs Abs Abs Abs Abs Abs) (Completed!) Clash with all that I have now on this greatest of all stages Ride with the endless feelings fiercely in my grip, “sprinter of steel” (I’ll be like a Long Long Lance) (I’ll be like a Long Long Lance) Squeezed out, refined, and polished, I pierce through with this lance I won’t give away to anyone that goal line (Keep up, training) (Brush up, spirit) (Keep up, training) (I’ll be like a Long Long Lance) translation credit |-| Rōmaji= (Keep up, training) (Brush up, spirit) (Keep up, training) (I’ll be like a Long Long Lance) ase to OIRU no nioi shimi tsuita heya ni hitori kitae ageta karada wa migaki nuita surudoi Long Lance genkai kara mou itteki yabure yo yowasa no shouheki mezasu wa kanpeki na IMEEJI “yume” ga “emono” ni kawaru made "jibun wo KONTOROORU shite misero" (ABU ABU ABU ABU ABU ABU) (To the mind) (ABU ABU ABU ABU ABU ABU) (To Wah Yah Yah) (ABU ABU ABU ABU ABU ABU) (To the mind) (ABU ABU ABU ABU ABU ABU) (Completed!) saisoku saikyou no shougou wo ima tsukami toru tame ashi ga chigireru made mawase “hagane no SUPURINTAA” (I’ll be like a Long Long Lance) (I’ll be like a Long Long Lance) suu miri shika nai sukima kono yari de ugatsu sa dare ni mo watasanai ano GOORU RAIN (Keep up, training) (Brush up, spirit) (Keep up, training) (I’ll be like a Long Long Lance) reisei ni joukyou wo shouaku isshun no semedoki wo nerae mune wo uchi tsukeru kodou ima da mawase shikakero Long Lance shinchou katsu daitan ni hatase yo yume no shukumei hibiku wa karada no sakebi burenai ishi de toki hanate (ABU ABU ABU ABU ABU ABU) (To the mind) (ABU ABU ABU ABU ABU ABU) (To Wah Yah Yah) (ABU ABU ABU ABU ABU ABU) (To the mind) (ABU ABU ABU ABU ABU ABU) (Completed!) saijou saikou no butai de ima subete butsukero hatenai omoi nigiri hashire “hagane no SUPURINTAA” (I’ll be like a Long Long Lance) (I’ll be like a Long Long Lance) shibori kezuri migaku kono yari de tsuranuke dare ni mo yuzurenai ano GOORU RAIN (Keep up, training) (Brush up, spirit) (Keep up, training) (I’ll be like a Long Long Lance) transliteration credit |-| Japanese= (Keep up,training) (Brush up,spirit) (Keep up,training) (I’ll be like a Long Long Lance) 汗とオイルの匂い 染みついた部屋に一人 鍛え上げた身体は 磨き抜いた鋭いLong Lance 限界からもう一滴 破れよ 弱さの障壁 目指すは 完璧なイメージ “夢” が “獲物” に変わるまで 「自分をコントロールしてみせろ」 (アブアブアブアブアブアブ) (To the mind) (アブアブアブアブアブアブ) (To Wah Yah Yah) (アブアブアブアブアブアブ) (To the mind) (アブアブアブアブアブアブ) (Completed!) 最速最強の称号を 今 掴みとるため 足が千切れるまで 廻せ”鋼(はがね)のスプリンター” (I’ll be like a Long Long Lance) (I’ll be like a Long Long Lance) 数ミリしかない隙間 この槍で穿(うが)つさ 誰にも渡さない あのゴールライン (Keep up,training) (Brush up,spirit) (Keep up,training) (I’ll be like a Long Long Lance) 冷静に状況を掌握 一瞬の攻め時を狙え 胸を打ちつける鼓動 今だ 廻せ 仕掛けろLong Lance 慎重 且つ大胆に 果たせよ 夢の宿命 響くは筋肉(からだ)の叫び ブレない意志で解き放て (アブアブアブアブアブアブ) (To the mind) (アブアブアブアブアブアブ) (To Wah Yah Yah) (アブアブアブアブアブアブ) (To the mind) (アブアブアブアブアブアブ) (Completed!) 最上最高の戦場(ぶたい)で 今 全てぶつけろ 果てない想い 握り 走れ “鋼(はがね)のスプリンター” (I’ll be like a Long Long Lance) (I’ll be like a Long Long Lance) 絞り削り磨く この槍で貫け 誰にも譲れない あのゴールライン (Keep up,training) (Brush up,spirit) (Keep up,training) (I’ll be like a Long Long Lance) Audio Like a Long Lance - Izumida Touichirou ---- Blowing English= Size up that flash of possibility And turn Unleash the emotions of counterattack The moment that back I chase Blurs like an afterimage I feel exaltation beat mightily through my chest I have an appearance that I want to show There are feelings that I must accept With sublime pride And strong heart Until it melts into the gale Pedal on As I let my quiet passion rage volatile I stretch my hand out towards glory That is the duty of the kings The bellows of my resounding heart Rouse me On the other side of your limits, take with the greatest speed The goal line Change our bonds into a propulsive energy And throw yourself forward Do I endeavor in a situation where one millimeter makes all the difference Or do I lose spirit It’s up to myself to make a future where the tables are turned Bring out all your power Remembering the few words spoken on that day And the memory of the heat that touched my back I have now a dream that connects us There is a scenery that I must inherit as a legacy With proud ideal And persistent will Aim for what is yearned for and press on As I let my keen passion rage volatile I will win the glory That is proof that we are the kings The unstoppable pounding of my heart Shows that On the other side of your limits, aim with all your strength for The goal line Change our pride into a propulsive energy And throw yourself forward I lost my way And wandered On that distant rainy night When I hid my tears I realized that I wasn’t alone There is a road That I can ride on You got close to me You gave me words This feeling of supporting each other Will be what holds me up tomorrow The one and only gale that Carries our dream with it, blows Blowing! As I let my quiet passion rage volatile I stretch my hand out towards glory That is the duty of the kings The bellows of my resounding heart Rouse me On the other side of your limits, take with the greatest speed The goal line Change our bonds into a propulsive energy And throw yourself forward translation credit |-| Rōmaji= isshun no kanousei wo mi kiwame mawasun da gyakushuu no kanjou toki hanate oikakeru sono senaka zanzou wo matou shunkan mune wo hageshiku tataku kouyoukan ima misetai sugata ga aru uketoru omoi ga aru kedakai hokori tsuyoi kokoro kaze ni tokeru made fumi kome shizuka naru jounetsu ga hazeru mama eikou ni te wo nobase sore ga ouja no shimei nari hibiku shinzou ga tsuki ugokasu genkai no mukougawa saisoku de ubae GOORU RAIN kizuna wo chikara ni kaete tataki kome ichi miri no kyokumen de ganbaru ka kujikeru ka gyakuten no mirai wa jibun shidai zenryoku wo dashi kirun da ano hi no hitogoto to furerareta senaka no netsu kanjite ima tsunagi yuku yume ga aru uke tsugu keshiki ga aru kedakai risou tsuranuku ishi akogare mezashite fumi kome togi sumasu jounetsu ga hazeru mama eikou wo kachi tore yo sore ga ouja no akashi nari yamanai shinzou ga sashi shimesu genkai no mukougawa zenryoku de nerae GOORU RAIN PURAIDO wo chikara ni kaete tataki kome mi ushinai samayotta tooi ame no yoru kakushiteta namida hitori janai to ki ga tsuita hashiri daseru michi ga aru yori sottekureta kotoba wo kureta sasae au kono omoi asu wo sasae yume wo hakobu yuiitsu muni no kaze ga fuku Blowing! shizuka naru jounetsu ga hazeru mama eikou ni te wo nobase sore ga ouja no shimei nari hibiku shinzou ga tsuki ugokasu genkai no mukougawa saisoku de ubae GOORU RAIN kizuna wo chikara ni kaete tataki kome transliteration credit |-| Japanese= 一瞬の可能性を見極め 廻すんだ 逆襲の感情 解き放て 追いかけるその背中 残像をまとう瞬間 胸を激しく叩く 昂揚感 今 見せたい姿がある 受け取る想いがある 気高い誇り 強い心 疾風(かぜ)にとけるまで 踏み込め 静かなる情熱が 爆ぜるまま 栄光に手を伸ばせ それが王者の使命 鳴り響く 心臓が 突き動かす 限界の向こう側 最速で奪え ゴールライン 絆を推進力(チカラ)に変えて 叩き込め 1mmの局面で頑張るか 挫けるか 逆転の未来は 自分次第 全力を出し切るんだ あの日の一言と 触れられた背中の熱 感じて 今 繋ぎゆく夢がある 受け継ぐ景色がある 気高い理想 貫く意志 憧れ 目指して 踏み込め 研ぎ澄ます情熱が 爆ぜるまま 栄光を勝ち取れよ それが王者の証 鳴り止まない 心臓が 指し示す 限界の向こう側 全力で狙え ゴールライン プライドを推進力(チカラ)に変えて 叩き込め 見失い 彷徨った 遠い雨の夜 隠してた涙 一人じゃないと 気がついた 走り出せる 道がある 寄り添ってくれた 言葉をくれた 支え合うこの想い 明日を支え 夢を運ぶ 唯一無二の 疾風(かぜ)が吹く Blowing! 静かなる情熱が 爆ぜるまま 栄光に手を伸ばせ それが王者の使命 鳴り響く 心臓が 突き動かす 限界の向こう側 最速で奪え ゴールライン 絆を推進力(チカラ)に変えて 叩き込め Audio Blowing - Shinkai Hayato & Izumida Touichirou Category:Music Category:Character Songs